Various approaches have been taken by others to provide portability to juvenile play materials. Those approaches are described below:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,340 issued Oct. 17, 1989 discloses an “amusement”/storage device which has the appearance of a book. On the cover of the “book” are straps to hold a favorite stuffed animal (See FIGS. 1-2). Book text is printed on a flexible fabric attached to the inside spline of the “book”. (See FIG. 2 and column 4, lines 29-47). Pouches for holding other child amusement devices may be sown into the inside covers of the book (FIG. 2 and column 4, line 49 to column 5, line 6). Various carrying straps (see reference numeral 56 in FIG. 2) and elongated backpack straps (reference 64 in FIG. 3) are also disclosed. The “book” may also be used as a “pillow” or diaper changing device (column 5, lines 31-52).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,098 issued Oct. 15, 2002 discloses a portable utility organizer containing multiple shelves for storage of camping supplies (See FIG. 1).
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,501 issued Oct. 8, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. D450,447 issued Nov. 20, 2001 illustrate examples of decorative backpacks featuring various well known juvenile caricatures such as Raggedy Andy.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0124948 A1 dated Jul. 3, 2003 discloses a “transportable play system” in the form of a backpack that unfolds into a relatively flat play surface on which play pieces can be adhered (See FIG. 3A and paragraph [0010]). The flat play surface can also be configured as a game board (paragraph [0011]).
Applicants are also aware of a very recent (Fall 2003) advertisement of a portable cloth play dollhouse with a handle on it called a “Halfpenny Playhouse” which is described at www.hearthsong.com.